


Dead Boyfriend of the Week -- zine

by HelenPatrick



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenPatrick/pseuds/HelenPatrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Online archive of the Blake's 7 printzine "Dead Boyfriend of the Week" - a special issue of "Tales From Space City".</p><p>"Dead Boyfriend of the Week" is an evil idea I got back when I was writing the Blake/Bellfriar story and contemplating an Avon/Farren. Subverting the dead girlfriend of the week syndrome seems to me to be entirely in keeping with the B7 ethos of trashing Trek’s Pylene 50 future :-> And there are so many potential candidates, starting with Bran Foster and finishing with Blake himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Boyfriend of the Week -- zine

[](http://helenpatrick.files.wordpress.com/2011/08/avon1.jpg)  


## Contents

  
Editorial

[Speak To Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/17679) \-- Hafren

A Trilogy: -- Hafren  


  

  * [Through New Eyes](http://www.pinkdormouse.org.uk/pinkasteroids/new_eyes.htm) (Also on [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/22013))
  

  * [Man-Made](http://www.pinkdormouse.org.uk/pinkasteroids/man_made.htm) (Also on [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/221102))
  

  * [The Teacher](http://www.pinkdormouse.org.uk/pinkasteroids/teacher.htm) (Also on [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/22024))
  

  
[Don't You Want Me, Baby?](http://pinkdormouse.org.uk/fiction/dywmb.htm) \-- Dormouse

[No Longer Celia](http://www.pinkdormouse.org.uk/pinkasteroids/celia.htm) \-- Hafren (Also on [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/17673))

[Tying Up Loose Ends](http://www.pinkdormouse.org.uk/pinkasteroids/loose_ends.htm) \-- Helen Patrick (also on [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/246633))

Cover art by Spacefall

Technical details (for the print edition):  
Over 28,000 words of non-editorial text  
The layout was done in Word Pro 2000.  
Main text: 11 point Garamond.  
Other text: Arial, Garamond, Papyrus.  
Printed as a folded letter booklet.

Web notes: The story links currently go to other sites where the stories are already archived, although I'll be gradually adding local copies. Several of the stories in the zine are archived at the [Pink Asteroids](http://www.pinkdormouse.org.uk/pinkasteroids/index2.htm) archive for U and PG rated Blake's 7 slash. This includes part 4 of the New Made series by Hafren, written after the zine was published. The zine is now out of print.  


## Editorial

  
It’s probably easiest just to quote my call for submissions:

*****

You know how it is when you’re a Starfleet captain. Every week a woman falls in love with you, to prove to the viewers what a manly man you are. And every week something dire happens to her, because we can’t have her actually hanging around in the next exciting episode.

Of course, Blake’s 7 had to be different.

The hero didn’t pick up girls in the first place, and they cheerfully killed off any guest character. Including the hero. Twice.

“Dead Boyfriend of the Week” is an evil idea I got back when I was writing the Blake/Bellfriar story and contemplating an Avon/Farren. Subverting the dead girlfriend of the week syndrome seems to me to be entirely in keeping with the B7 ethos of trashing Trek’s Pylene 50 future :-> And there are so many potential candidates, starting with Bran Foster and finishing with Blake himself.

Both m/m and f/f welcome. Judith has been twisting my arm to allow het as well, but it had better be something that puts two fingers up at traditional dead girlfriend of the week. All ratings for fiction as long as there is at least someone thinking about sex/romance (and it doesn’t actually squick me and/or a majority of the likely buying public), art is the usual “such as not to cause consternation on the public omnibus”. Canonical characters, but feel free to go AU, including HEXing episodes. “Subverting” includes not killing them off in time for the next episode.

*****

I was sent m/m, f/f, and some of the m/f isn’t (you’ll see what I mean). Unconsummated, consummated, how do you classify that, and some very odd pairings. Some of it’s explicit, none of it’s porn. If you need to finish on a happy note, read Hafren’s trilogy last.

Thanks to Hafren and Dormouse for the stunning stories they sent, and to Predatrix for once again doing proof-reading at short notice.

Helen Patrick, October 2004


End file.
